


& Juliet: The Stories after The Story

by MissConstance



Category: & Juliet - Martin/West Read, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just cute one shots about all these idiots, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissConstance/pseuds/MissConstance
Summary: I wanted to write cute and short one-shots about all the characters from & Juliet. Be prepared for fluffiness and sometimes a bit of angst but always with a happy ending!1. Anne reads Macbeth2. François loses something3. Juliet and Romeo go shopping4. Angélique thinks about her present life5. Anne and William have a fight
Relationships: Angelique/Lance (& Juliet), Anne Hathaway Shakespeare/William Shakespeare, Francois/May (& Juliet), Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Do you like it?

**Author's Note:**

> Will try to update regularly with a new story! However, I’m facing a difficult family situation so will try my best, but no promises!

_William/Anne_

William stared anxiously at his wife. 

Anne had been reading his newest play for what seemed like an eternity. He had just finished writing Macbeth and he wanted a pair of fresh eyes to review it. Usually, he would ask his editor - and would still, later - but, as he had recently discovered, Anne had a knack for story writing. And she was good at it.

So here he was, in his study in their cottage in Stratford-Upon-Avon, waiting for his wife to finish reading his play and give him her review. She seemed to be taking her time. This was killing him and she knew it. 

Finally, he saw her turn the last page of the script and she straightened herself. He looked at her nervously. _Why was he even nervous? He was the greatest writer of London for god’s sake!_ But the truth was, there was one person in the whole world who he couldn’t bear disappoint. He already had done it so many times in the past and he swore to himself it won’t happen again. Anne, his Anne, was the only person he trusted completely with his plays. The only one whose opinion mattered the most. And he would hate to know that she didn’t like it. 

He really wanted her to like it. 

‘So,’ he started tentatively, ‘do you like it?’ 

Anne didn’t say anything for a while. She then slowly turned around to face her husband. 

Her face was unreadable. 

William couldn’t bear the wait. He was about to tell her to tell him she hated it and be done with it when she started smiling. 

‘I like it.’ 

William stared at her with wide eyes. 

‘Really?’ He asked, frowning. 

‘Really.’ She took the script back in her hands, looking at a few pages, ‘I mean, it’s really dark. Like really dark.’ She emphasized the words with a smile. ‘But it’s good. It’s very… you.’ 

‘And that’s a good thing?’ 

Anne stood up and went to sit next to her husband on the bed. She took his hand in hers and looked up at him lovingly. ‘Yes, it is. It’s a very good thing.’ 

He smiled back at her, finally being able to relax. He leaned against her. 

‘Thank you for trusting me with it. It’s brilliant.’ 

‘Always.’ He said, kissing the top of her head. 

‘I do have notes though.’ 

He let out an honest laugh. ‘Of course, you do.’ 

William was about to ask what were her notes when he suddenly crash was heard downstairs followed by a loud ‘Mommy!’. 

They both sighed. Being parents to two young girls was absolutely exhausting. 

Anne lifted her head to look at him and laughed. ‘I guess it’ll have to wait.’ 

She reached up and kissed his cheek as they heard another pleading ‘Mommy!’. 

‘Duty calls.’ 

They both got up and, together, they headed downstairs to take care of the commotion caused by their young daughters.


	2. I trusted you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francois loses something...

_François/May_

‘François, what did you do?’ 

The young French man looked at May and shrugged his shoulders, in a very suspicious way. ‘Nothing, nothing, why do you ask?’ 

May raised an eyebrow. ‘For that reason exactly. And I know you, you’re my boyfriend. You look like you just broke you dad’s favourite chest plate.’ 

‘That’s close enough.’ François muttered. 

May frowned. ‘François, what did you do?’ They were getting worried now.

‘Ilosttherings.’ 

‘What?’ 

François took a deep breath. ‘I lost the wedding rings.’ 

‘WHAT?’ 

May looked at him in horror. ‘Tell me you didn’t.’ But François was staring at the ground, ashamed. 

‘I trusted you! Angélique and your dad trusted you to keep it safe till the wedding! And you lost them?’ 

‘Well technically, I misplaced them not lost them. There are here somewhere but I don’t know exactly where.’ 

May just shook their head in bewilderment. ‘I can't believe you… the wedding is in 3 hours!’ 

‘I know!’ He was starting to sweat. 

‘Okay, let think this through… when is the last time you saw the rings?’ 

‘Um…’ he thought about it for a moment, ‘My bedroom, I think… yes, I’m sure! I put them on my bedside table but then… I left for the kitchen to get something to eat and they were not here anymore!’ 

‘Okay, okay, we can start with your bedroom.’ May grabbed their boyfriend’s hand, ‘we can still fix this!’

They both rushed to François’ bedroom, hoping that they would find it quickly. For Angélique and Lance’s sake but also for theirs. They had no desire to face the nurse’s rage.


	3. God, you’re so pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet and Romeo go shopping...

_Juliet/Romeo_

Angélique and Lance’s wedding was a week away and Juliet still didn’t know what to wear. She had tried on so many dresses but she couldn’t find the perfect one... 

Thankfully, Paris had an unlimited choice of shops to choose from. And Juliet wouldn’t stop until she had the ‘one’. 

Usually, she would ask her nurse to come shopping with her but since it was her wedding, she had other things to take care of. Her next choice was May but they had decided to go away for a weekend with their boyfriend, François, in the south of France. They were probably sunbathing on a beach at that exact moment. 

April would have been a great person to ask, and Juliet was sure she would have loved to help. However, the redhead had to go back home to be with her family. She had told her she would be back in time for the wedding but until then she was on her own. 

Well, not exactly. 

Juliet sighed when she thought about the person awaiting her outside of the fitting room. Romeo was sweet, funny and did have a great sense of fashion. However, he was a bit too smitten with her. Everything she had tried on so far looked ‘gorgeous’ on her. He had liked every single one of them and never failed to mention how beautiful she was. Every. Single. Time. 

She loved him, she really did. But he wasn’t the best person for this job. She’d have to use her better judgment. 

Juliet looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a light pink and white vintage dress. It was nice. But maybe too simple for a wedding. Maybe with the right shoes…? Juliet glanced once more at the mirror before going to open the curtain. She had nothing to lose by asking her boyfriend. 

‘What do you think?’ She gave him a twirl. 

Romeo gaped at her. ‘God, you’re so pretty!’ 

Juliet rolled her eyes. ‘Romeo, you’ve told me the same thing for the last seven dresses!’ 

‘Because they all looked great and you are beautiful in all of them.’ He replied with honestly. 

She sat down next to him. ‘I know you do, and I thank you for it. But I need to find the perfect one! It’s my nurse’s wedding, she’s been like a mom to me and I want everything to be perfect for her big day.’ 

‘I understand, but you will look dashing whatever you wear.’ 

Juliet sighed. This was going nowhere. 

‘But I see what you mean.’ 

Juliet frowned. ‘You do?’ 

But Romeo only grinned at her - with that blinding smile - and got up. ‘I’ll be right back!’ 

In a flash, he was gone. 

Juliet didn’t know if she should be scared or excited. It wasn’t always a good thing when her boyfriend was that enthusiastic. 

But she decided to trust him. 

Juliet only waited a couple of minutes before Romeo reappeared, a dress in his arms. 

‘Okay, try this one.’ 

It was bright pink. 

‘Romeo, I don’t know… I’m not to supposed to outshine the bride.’ 

‘You won’t I promise! Just try it on.’ 

He was looking at her with his puppy eyes and Juliet couldn’t resist. She took the dress and went inside the fitting room. Another dress to try wouldn’t change anything to her day. 

It wasn’t the easier dress to put on and Juliet struggled a few minutes to get it right. Once she had it on, however, she understood.

It fitted her perfectly. The colour matched her skin superbly and it wasn’t as bright as she first thought. The dress went right above her knees, which was perfect for a wedding and it had small golden leaves embroidered on the skirt. 

It was gorgeous. 

If she added a light shawl on her shoulders and nice heels, the outfit would be complete. 

'What do you think?' Romeo called out from outside the fitting room. 

Juliet smiled in the mirror and opened the curtain. 'I love it!' 

Romeo grinned at her, staring at her lovingly. 'I knew you would! You look stunning, Juliet.' 

She laughed. _Of course, he thought so._ She grabbed his hand and brought him close to her, kissing him softly. 'Thank you.' 

Maybe her boyfriend had a better fashion sense than her after all. 

This dress was the one. 

And Romeo was definitely the one for her.


	4. You finally woke up, good dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angélique thinks about her present life

_Lance/Angélique_

Angélique was lying in bed, staring at the sumptuous ceiling. 

Who would have thought that would be her life? 

If anyone had told her that a year ago, she would have laughed in their face. 

But now, everything has changed. She was in Paris, living in a magnificent palace with Juliet and May - who were both grown up enough to take care of themselves - and, most of all, she had been reunited with the love of her life, Lance. In less than a week, they would even be married. 

_Married! Her?_

Really, if anyone had told her that would happen, she would have never ever believed them. 

Angélique slowly turned her head to watch her fiancé - the word fiancé made her smile - sleep peacefully next to her. It was almost morning but Lance always had been a heavy sleeper. Angélique, on the contrary, after years of taking care of Juliet, did not need much sleep. But she was enjoying spending lazy mornings in bed with him. It was one of her rare guilty pleasures. 

After a few minutes, Lance moved and he opened his eyes slowly. He winced when he felt sunlight on his face.

Angélique smiled. ‘You finally woke up, good dream?’ 

Lance moved his head to the side, his eyes - finally adjusted to the light - landed on her face and he smiled back at her. 

‘Good morning, my angel.’ 

He leaned down to kiss her quickly on the lips - something that Angélique welcomed happily. 

‘Good morning, Lance.’ 

He stayed close to her, putting a hand in her hair. ‘How long have you been awake?’ 

‘Not long, I like watching you sleep.’ She winked.

‘Of course, you do.’ 

His laugh filled the room and Angélique felt at peace. Her heart was full. 

Her life had been a series of ups and downs with a lot of drama but never had she felt at peace. Never had she felt safe and sound. Never had she felt she could just take care of herself and focus on her own happiness. 

But here she was. With her soon-to-be-husband - who happened to be a rich Frenchman -, her daughter, and all the people she loved close to her. 

‘Why are you smiling?’ Lance asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

‘Because I’m happy.’ Angélique said softly, leaning into his embrace. 

‘I’m glad to hear that, my angel, I’m really glad.’ Lance closes his arms around her, holding her close. 

Life did work in a strange way, but damn, she wouldn’t have it any other way.


	5. I’m not saying anything, everytime I say anything, you think I’m attacking you!’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and William have a fight

_William/Anne_

It was a strangely quiet day at the Shakespeare-Hathaway cottage. 

William, as his usual, was in his study, working on his next play. His wife, Anne, was in the living room, braiding her youngest daughter’s hair, Judith. Susanna was playing with a paper figure her dad had made for her. 

Nothing out of the usual for a family of Stratford-Upon-Avon. 

Except they weren’t a normal family. And the quiet was almost disturbing. 

Anne would have enjoyed it if she wasn’t so pissed at the man working in the study. She was trying to distract herself by spending time with her girls but she still couldn’t take her mind from their fight earlier. 

They always had had fights. But lately, it had been better. They were talking a lot more. They were on the same page. It had been like a second honeymoon - or more like a first, since their wedding had been such a rush and she had been pregnant. They were so happy. 

But of course, William had to ruin everything. Last night, they had one of their biggest fights yet. Anne had even send him to sleep in his office, since he loved it so much. 

Anne pulled on Judith’s hair a bit too sharply at the memory and the girl cried out. Anne immediately loosened her grip on her hair and kissed the top of her head. ‘I’m sorry sweetie, I’m sorry.’ She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes. She couldn’t let her rage take over her, especially when she was with her girls. ‘I’m so sorry.’ She whispered again, caressing her hair. 

‘It’s okay, mommy, I’m a big girl now.’ 

Anne chuckled. ‘Oh, are you?’ 

‘Yes! Susanna told me that big girls didn’t cry. Crying is for babies.’ 

‘Did she now?’ 

‘Yes,’ Judith continued, as Anne finished braiding her hair. ‘She said she is a big girl so she can go to bed later.’ The girl turned around to face her mother, her big eyes looking expectantly at her. ‘But mommy, I’m a big girl too now. I can go to bed later and stay with you and daddy.’ 

Anne laughed and took her daughter in her arms. ‘Well, I’ll think about it. But’ she dropped kisses all over her face, ‘you will always be my baby girl!’ 

‘Mommy!’ Judith protested, trying to get away from the embrace. ‘I’m a big girl, I’m not a baby!’ 

Anne started tickling her gently and the little girl burst in laughter. Susanna, hearing her sister laugh, quickly joined them. They joined forces and together, they attacked their mother with tickles. 

Soon, Anne had two little bodies on top of her, laughing uncontrollably. 

Her anger was completely forgotten. The only thing that mattered now was her daughters. Her beautiful daughters. They were her whole life. She loved them so much.

In a quick movement, Anne managed to grabbed them both and kissed them soundly on the cheek. 

‘Ew no mommy! You’re supposed to be defeated!’ Susanna groaned, trying to wiggle out of her embrace. 

‘But this is so much better!’ Anne exclaimed, planting tiny kisses on her neck. 

She suddenly heard Judith cried out ‘Daddy!’ and in a second, the little girl was out of her arms. 

Anne turned her head in time to see her run and jump into her dad’s open arms. He caught her quickly and swing her in the air. 

‘How is my baby girl?’

‘I’m not a baby!’ Judith whined buries her face in her dad’s neck, ‘I’m a big girl!’ 

William looked at her with a smirk, ‘Of course, you are!’ 

Judith didn’t wait a second to start telling him all about her day. 

Anne sat on the couch, watching them fondly, as Susanna went back to play with her paper figures. She loved seeing him play with daughters, spending time with them. She knew those moments were rare and her girls craved their father’s attention, especially Judith, who was too young to understand why her dad was away so often and for such a long time. Being all together was a blessing. 

But their fight was still fresh in her mind and she could feel her anger come back. 

‘Anne, can we talk?’ 

She raised her eyes and met his gaze. He was holding Judith in his arms but she had stopped talking, she was simply resting against her dad. He was looking at her pleadingly. 

‘I don’t want to talk to you.’ 

‘Anne…’ 

‘No, you made it clear that you don’t care what I’m saying.’ 

‘Anne, you know that’s not true! Let’s just talk, please!’ He raised his voice a little and Judith jumped slightly. He held onto her tighter and kissed her head softly, apologizing. 

‘I’m not saying anything, everytime I say anything, you think I’m attacking you.’ She said coldly.

William’s expression changed immediately. He was hurt, Anne could see it. But she was hurt too, and he needed to know. 

He crouched down and let go of Judith, ‘go play with your sister.’ The girl didn’t need to go twice and joined her sister eagerly. 

Anne smiled at them. On the corner of her eyes, she saw William going in the kitchen. She sighed. She knew what that meant. 

She stood up reluctantly and followed him into the kitchen. 

‘Anne, I’m sorry about last night, I didn’t mean to…’ 

Anne shushed him and closed the door. The girls didn’t need to hear them fight.

‘William,’ she started slowly. ‘I don’t know how you want this, us, to work when you’re not listening to me.’ 

‘I know I’m sorry I…’ 

‘Wait let me finish please.’ Anne started to pace around the room. ‘You asked for my opinion. You, asked me what I thought about it and I told you. I know we sometimes have very different views on things but you asked me. But you don’t accept any criticisms. No, I think you don’t accept criticisms when they come from me.’ 

Anne saw William opened his mouth to say something but she gestured to let her finish. 

‘I know I’m not as cultured as you are. I’m not a scholar. I’m a wife and a mother from Stratford-Upon-Avon. I’m no writer. But I am your wife and I thought you cared about I thought. I was wrong.’ 

William shook his head heavily. ‘Anne, it’s not that. Of course, I care what you think!’ 

‘Then what is it?’ She could feel the tears coming back. 

‘I…’ he sighed, ‘you’re right. It’s hard for me to accept criticism. It’s always been hard but with you…’ he looked at her with teary eyes, ‘I just want you to be proud of me.’ 

Anne frowned. She didn’t expect that. 

‘Proud of you? Of course, I’m proud of you! But, I don’t see what it got to do with anything…’ 

‘No, you don’t understand. I’m writing all these plays and the audiences love it, the critics too, everyone. But you, you never told me what you thought of them. If you liked them or not. And I think I got scared of what you thought because, because you’re the one who matters the most to me.’ His voice was shaking slightly. 

Anne stared at him in surprise. She swallowed and whispered, ‘I thought you didn’t care.’ 

William crossed the space in between them and took her hands in his. ‘Of course I do. You’re the most important person in my life.’ He looked down at her tenderly. ‘With the two little monsters in the living room.’ 

Anne laughed despite the tears falling onto her face. ‘So you do want to hear what I think? Even if it’s not good?’ 

‘Always, my love, always.’ He kissed her forehead and she wrapped her arms around him. 

‘But please, don’t be too mean, I’m fragile.’ She heard him say against her, and she burst out in laughter. She felt him grin. 

‘I’ll try to, but no promise.’


	6. Calm down, it’s just a chocolate bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francois panicks

_May/François_

‘May! May!’ 

François was desperately looking for his significant other but they seemed to be nowhere near. 

‘Juliet! Have you seen May?’ 

The young woman, who was coming back from shopping with Romeo, looked at him strangely. ‘Aren’t they always with you? Literally, since you got together, you haven’t left each other side…’ 

‘We aren’t always together but that’s not the point, have you seen them?’

The frenchman was pacing the room nervously. 

Juliet frowned. ‘No, I just got back. Are you okay?’ 

‘No. Yes! I.. just need to find May! It’s for the wedding!’ 

François left the room suddenly, not giving her time to answer. 

‘The wedding is in a week, relax!’ She still shouted in his direction. 

Romeo looked at her with concern but she only shrugged. ‘Let’s leave them to it.’ 

After running all around the palace for at least half an hour, Francois found the person he was looking for. 

‘May! I have been looking for you everywhere!!’ 

He stopped and bent over, trying to catch his breath. This place was way too big! 

May closed their book and stood up at the sight of their boyfriend. ‘François, are you okay? What happened?’ 

But the Frenchman motioned to let him breathe first. ‘Just a minute…’ 

After a while, he walked towards May and showed him a chocolate bar he was holding in his hand - almost crushed by now though. 

‘It’s for the wedding… You ordered those bars for the snacks?’ 

May was now very confused. ‘Yes, you told me you liked them.’ 

‘I do but that’s not the point. It’s my dad’s wedding and he hates those bars.’ 

‘Well, it’ll be for the guests then?’ 

François put his hands nervously in his hair. ‘No you don’t understand! It’s my dad’s big day, I mean second time big day, but who cares, he wants everything to be special and if sees those bars, it won’t be perfect! He’ll hate it and he’ll blame it on me.’ 

‘François, calm down! It’s just a chocolate bar! He won’t even notice!’ 

‘It's not just a chocolate bar! It’s the proof that I can’t handle anything and he will know it!’ 

‘Okay, I think you need a break.’ May took their boyfriend slowly by the arm and made them sit down on the chair they sat on previously, reading a book. ‘And breathe.’ They crouched in front of him and rubbed his arm, reassuringly. 

François breathed in deeply. ‘I’m so scared I’m gonna do something wrong and it’ll disappoint my dad.’ His voice was shaking slightly. 

‘I know, but you won’t.’ 

‘How can you know?’ 

May sat down next to him and took his hand. They locked eyes with him. ‘Because I know you. And I’ve learned to know your dad. He loves you. A stupid chocolate bar wont change that. As it won’t ruin the wedding. Your dad will probably be too busy with his new bride to know that there are some chocolate bars he doesn't like. It’s okay, François.’ 

François breathed deeply once again. ‘You swear?’ 

May squeeze his hand. ´I swear.’ 

‘Thank you,’ François smiled at them.

‘Always.’ May smiled back. They leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips before pulling him into a hug. 

‘If he does notice, I’ll say you ordered them.’ Francois whispered in his ear, a smirk on his face. 

‘François!’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)  
> If you have prompts, leave them in the comments!


End file.
